Of Crimson Blood and Roses
by SAKURA-REVENGE
Summary: Leon gets a distress signal from Ada. He and the team go to the Umbrella base in Alaska. But, is Ada if she truly is there the only thing that awaits them, or does anotheronce thought to deadenemy dwell there to greet them?CxS LxA CxJ BxR R&R PLZ! .


Woot! new story.(cause the old one sucked) I'm feeling slightly better about this one. Constructive criticism only please. Flamers will be pointed and laughed at. updates for this will be painfully slow until I get more reviews.(the most reviews iv'e ever had for a story is 2 so it shouldn't be hard to please me. :) This takes place AFTER RE 4...I think. Don't question me on why Umbrella's still around, as it will be explained...eventually. If this story hasn't been updated in about a year, it either hasn't gotten enough reveiws to motivate me, or i'm just being lazy. I can assure you it won't go unfinished like my last one. Oh, and before I forget pairings for this story will be:

Leon and Ada (obviously)  
Claire and Steve  
Chris and Jill  
Billy and Rebecca  
Mystery bad guy and mystery bad girl(Will be revealed later, but still debating on this.)

But there's a little bit of what some might consider "Leon and Claire" in the first chapter. Don't worry there's no original characters in this story.(well, maybe one but she's of no importance, whatsoever) Forgive me if anyone acts too OoC. Reviews will be praised, weather you know it or not. ;)

I don't own Resident Evil so don't bother suing me, I'm broke anyhow. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready to go?" Claire asked Leon.

"Huh?..oh,.. yeah, I'm ready."

He wasn't really paying much attention to anything at this point. This made Claire slightly annoyed, but she understood. After all, he had a lot on his mind. But it was that kind of thinking that could get someone hurt, or worse, killed. So, she had to set him straight before it was too late.

"Snap out of it!," Her words were stern. "You need to concentrate. At this rate you'll be dead before sundown!"

He was a bit startled by her tone, but he knew she meant well...after all, she too had once suffered a great loss...

"I know, I just can't seem to think straight. I keep wondering if she's still alive or hurt or-"

" -or if she's even there," Claire's words anchored the wandering thoughts, but for only a minute.She didn't mean to dash his hopes like that, but it had to be done. He was a dear friend to her and the last thing she wanted to do was lose him, especially after losing-

"So how did you get over him?" Leon asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She was slightly confused at first, but quickly realized who he was talking about.

"You mean Steve?" She looked a bit sad.

Leon mentally kicked himself for bringing up such a touchy subject. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's alright.," she said, cutting him off. "The truth is, I never really did. My mind keeps coming up with possibilities that he still exists in some way or form. It's been two years, but my head is still clouded with thoughts of him."

She wore a somber smile and Her eyes glazed over as her mind drifted back to her memories."I feel like he's still alive somewhere, silently watching over me."

"...Sounds like a stalker if you ask me." Leon finally said, breaking the gloomy silence.

She glared at the grinning idiot and playfully smacked him upside the head.

"And thats why I didn't ask you." she was begining to become annoyed of him.

"Anyway, I don't want you to be disappointed if it turns out to be some kind of trap. No offense, but I don't trust that Ada as far as I can throw her."

"...how far can you throw her?" Leon asked, knowing exactly how irelivant the question was.

"..I dunno." Claire Shrugged. She played along with his little game of stupid questions. "How much does she weigh?"

Leon raised an eyebrow "How am I supposed to know that?"

Claire laughed a little, but ceased as the door swung open and Rebbecca's head poked into the room.  
"You guys ready yet? We have to make it to the airport by 1:00."

"We're coming, we're coming! Sheesh," Claire stood up and headed for the door, dragging her bags behind her.

Rebecca skipped off to continue retrieving the rest of the group from the various rooms in the apartment.

"Claire?" Leon stopped just before Claire made it to the door.

"Yeah? What is it?" She turned around to look at him.

"...Thanks."

"No problem," She smiled. "Someone has to keep you from losing that big head of yours."

"...It's not that big..is it?" He pondered aloud.

"It's about as big as your ego!" She answered, already making her way out the door

"Huh?...Hey!" he yelled, suddenly realizing what she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you enjoyed it, a bit of humor is in the next chapter, then we get serious.(at least, as serious as I can get when I'm writing. :) Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
